Coming Home To Roost
by Divess
Summary: After nine years of living in France, Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Head of Slytherin House, former DADA professor, Potions Master Extraordinaire and miserable excuse for a wizard has been invited back to London by his Godson, Draco Malfoy.


Chapter 1: The More Things Change…

After nine years of living in France, Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, former Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Head of Slytherin House, former DADA professor, Potions Master Extraordinaire and miserable excuse for a wizard has been invited back to London by his Godson, Draco Malfoy.

You may find Severus a little OOC, but he is an amazing character and deserves a chance to belong. One shot. Enjoy.

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Rated T due to some implied violence. **

**The More Things Change…..**

Severus Snape stepped through the International Apparition Point into a place he hadn't seen for nine years.

Looking around, he felt his nose rise up by two inches. Why had he come back to this misery? Hadn't he been miserable enough in France? What would a change of location do for him? If the request to return to London had come from anyone other than his Godson, Draco Malfoy, he would still be teaching potions at a third rate school in France.

Academie Moderne of Nice was, in Severus' estimation, third rate. However, across the world, the school enjoyed the same prestige as Salem Academy in the states. Severus' predication towards the negative had much to do with the way he saw things. He had always been the cup half empty, as opposed to, the cup half full type of wizard. Severus hadn't gained anything from being positive. Therefore, he chose to be negative and dour and hateful. It worked for him.

The full truth of the matter, Severus hadn't gotten over the fact he hadn't been able to end his career at Hogwarts. Full as it had been with dolts, dimwits and irritating dunderheads, Hogwarts had been his home. Hogwarts would have been where he ended his career had the Dark Lord and the war not intervened. It was the only home in which he'd ever felt reasonably comfortable.

Grumbling to himself, Severus reasoned, it's too late for recriminations. He'd accepted Draco's invitation. He'd just have to make the best of it. London or Nice, Severus felt he could be as miserable in one place as the other. Besides, The International Apparation Point worked both ways. If things were less than tolerable, Severus would return to his third rate, high prestige school post haste.

There hadn't been many changes in the past nine years that Severus could see. In fact, it seemed as though nothing had changed. London was still a city full of little, miserable people going about their little, miserable lives comprehending nothing. He was Severus Snape. He hadn't expected any changes.

What he had expected was an army led by that dolt Harry Potter, the imbecile, Ronald Weasley and the big mouth, know-it-all, Hermione Granger waving sticks and calling for his head. They would love to see him bloody.

Then he remembered. His godson had fallen in love with, and married Hermione Granger. She was now Hermione Malfoy. Maybe she wouldn't be leading the mongrel pack but she would surely be bringing up the rear.

In truth, Severus knew nothing of the sort would happen. There would be no marauding army. Severus was sure that the insufferable Harry Potter would make sure of it, as would the just as insufferable Hermione Malfoy.

Hermione Malfoy. Unthinkable. Good thing Lucius and Narcissa were long in their graves. They would have skinned Draco alive themselves had he tried to court the Muggleborn when they were alive.

Severus' thoughts drifted to the good old days when Pure Bloods were in charge and Mud…., Muggleborns knew their place. With a quick shake of the head, Severus tried to dislodge the thought. Severus didn't recall the good old days being all that great for him. Hadn't he been "killed" by Voldemort? Better to leave the past in the past.

Severus Snape hadn't changed. At least, in his opinion, he hadn't changed. Other people might not agree. However, what other people thought about him, was immaterial. Severus always had been, and always would be, his own man with his own mind. Severus Snape needed no one.

Yet, here he was, nine years later, forty seven years old and back in London suffering the cursed potion which still ran through his body. Nine years older than when he lay dying from Nagini's bite on the floor of that filthy Shrieking Shack. Nine years older than when he had been rescued by the elf magic which had kept him breathing on a secretive journey to France. Eight years older than when they finally pronounced him technically cured.

Severus had spent one whole year in agony. He could not forget the suffering. At least he had made it through. The healers warned him time and again. He would never be totally free from the curse of Nagini's venom, but they could make it manageable. And, by Salazar Slytherin, they made it manageable and more.

There had been many moments when his healers thought he wouldn't pull through. Severus had surprised all of them by surviving. And, survived he had. The healers hadn't expected him to ever walk again. Severus had walked within the month. Severus had survived and gone back to teaching. Severus Snape did not give up easily. Dying had not been an option.

Now, here he was. Back in the place where it had all started.

Someone shouted. Severus started at the sound of his name. Turning quickly, he came face to face with his Godson, Draco Malfoy, his wife, know-it-all, Hermione Granger Malfoy and their child.

Careful to mask any hostilities which might get them all off on the wrong foot. Severus pulled down his customary mask of indifference. Severus greeted Hermione first then his Godson.

Shaking his Godfather's hand, Draco had welcomed him back to London. Severus thanked him. Draco had also asked after his health. Hermione just glowered.

Severus didn't greet or acknowledge the child. Severus didn't like children. Never had liked them. No matter who the child belonged to. Draco had been the exception, and Severus certainly hadn't fawned over Draco. Not that Lucius would have stood for any of that nonsense. Children were just a source of annoyance to Severus.

At this age, Severus didn't consciously entertain any person, place or thing which annoyed him. Not that he ever had. Suffering a fool gladly, just wasn't something Severus would do. This had always been an ingrained Snape principle and he wasn't about to change it now.

With that said, Severus had to admit, this particular child was very easy on the eyes. The child clearly had the Malfoy genes. With liquid silver eyes, the child was the spitting image of his father and grandfather. Except, where his father had straight platinum hair, the child had a thick head of curly, platinum hair. Compliments of his bushy headed, Muggleborn mother, of course.

He chided himself, careful Severus, try to be civil, at least for the moment. Severus didn't care what the Muggleborn thought, but he wouldn't disrespect his Godson.

Draco had been speaking. My apologies Draco, I was caught up in the moment. I didn't hear what you said. Draco smiled. I asked if you prefer to be called Severus or Godfather.

Glancing between Draco and Hermione, Severus confirmed that he would like for them both to call him Severus. Immediately, the child mimicked him with something that sounded like Sev-me. Severus nodded in the direction of the child but still said nothing.

Hermione had been very quiet up to this point. However, when she opened her mouth there was no mistaking who she was. In a clipped voice which showed her irritation, Hermione said. He won't bite you Severus.

Severus' response was terse. I'm quite aware of that Mrs. Malfoy. I would hope that he has been trained better than that. Hermione had bristled, but Severus continued, I am a stranger to the child. I didn't want to frighten him.

Hermione replied, you needn't worry about frightening this child. He's a very strong little three year old, who doesn't fear very many things.

Hermione noticed Severus had addressed her formally as Mrs. Malfoy. She pursed her lips but refrained from commenting on the fact. However, the look on her face made it clear she would tolerate little to none of his hateful ways. Severus returned the look in kind. As she wouldn't suffer him, Severus certainly wouldn't suffer her.

Draco chose that moment to step in and say, let's get going then. Shall we?

The four of them left the international apparation point and headed for the local floo port so they could floo back to the Granger-Malfoy home.

Severus had been the last one out of the floo. When he stepped out, Draco had welcomed his Godfather to their home.

Severus wanted to turn up his nose at what he recognized as Muggle touches, but he had to grudgingly admit that the home was welcoming. Welcoming or not, he would not be complimenting the current Mrs. Malfoy on the décor.

Draco gave Severus a choice of an en suite on the first floor or one on the third floor. Severus quickly calculated that the rooms on the third floor would probably keep him farthest away from the blasted witch and her blasted child.

Severus accepted the rooms on the third floor. His reasoning must have shown on his face. In less than a second, Hermione had walked over to Severus and stood directly in front of him.

Yes, Hermione. How can I help you? Severus drawled.

Hermione noticed that Severus had defaulted back to her given name. This hadn't scored him any points with her. She was in her home and she was mistress of all she surveyed. No matter what she and Draco had discussed, Hermione Granger Malfoy wouldn't accept the intolerable behavior and hateful attitude of Severus Snape without a fight.

Well Severus, began Hermione, I would like to introduce you to our son, Scorpius Severus Malfoy. She then turned to her son and said, Scorp, meet your great godfather, Severus Snape. Scorpius Severus Malfoy reached out both of his hands and said, Sev-rus.

Severus Snape has taken an involuntary step backwards. The child, Scorpius Severus Malfoy wasn't only named for him, but wasn't frightened of him either. Severus had been impressed. Although he didn't have (or want) many opportunities to be around children, no child he'd ever been around liked him, and every child he'd ever been around had been afraid of him. Scorpius definitely had his mother's brashness along with the Malfoy breeding.

Severus had been at a loss. His Godson's child actually liked him and wanted to be held by him. Something like quicksilver began to flow through Severus. It was almost as though an electric shock had infused his body with….. with emotion. After years of rejection, Severus Snape was experiencing unconditional acceptance from another person. Even if he was a little, the little person wanted to voluntarily be around Severus Snape.

Severus made a split second decision. He could reject Scorpius as he himself had been rejected throughout his life, or he could embrace this opportunity. Severus had chosen the latter. Severus knew it wouldn't be easy. He and Hermione had too much baggage between them. But he would let a little child lead the way. Severus Snape was going to try.

Quick as you can say, potions, Severus had stepped back up to Scorpius and taken him from his mothers arms.

Scorpius had wrapped his little arms around Severus' neck. Then, the little silver eyed blonde pointed to himself whispering Sev-rus and then pointing to Severus, repeated, Sev-rus. The meaning had been immediate and clear. Scorpius didn't feel the animosity between his mum and his new friend with the same name as his. Scorpius felt a connection.

Hermione's jaw had dropped to the floor. She had turned to look at her husband who, for some unknown reason had been carefully scrutinizing the floor.

Somewhere, it had probably started raining hippogrifs, because the corners of Severus Snape's mouth actually turned up. His mouth had almost formed a smile.

At that moment, whatever tension there had been in the air disappeared, and been replaced by the very sweet smell of a new friendship.

In the background, and out of the sight of his wife, Draco breathed a heavy sigh of relief. To himself he smirked, this had turned out much better than he could have ever hoped.

The End

This wouldn't stop buzzing around my head until I wrote it down. So, I wrote it down.


End file.
